Laura Toth
Laura Tóth (ラウラ・トート) is a Witch of the Isle of Wight Detachment Group, originating from Ostmark. After Ostmark fell, Laura was invited by Minna to join the 501st Joint Fighter Wing. She was later transferred to the Isle of Wight Detachment after having disagreements with several members of the team. But her past is shrouded in mystery. Background By the time she was a witch of the Ostmark Army, after a rude battle against the Neuroi which lead to her losing some of her team and the country to the Neuroi in 1939, Commander Minna offers her a place in the 501st Joint Fighter Wing. Even when she was doing well during battle she was too careless when fighting a Neuroi leading her to risk her life and at some point, disregard her other teammates for not keeping up with her own pace, which lead Barkhorn to develop bad feelings about her and ask Minna to rethink about Laura's behavior in the 501st Joint Fighter Wing. Considering the lack of friendship or synergy that Laura has gotten so far with the other members of the 501st (which at the time was only composed of Minna, Barkhorn, Hartmann, Mio and Perrine) and the fact that the Higher ups were already expecting a lot of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing, Minna decided transfer Laura to the Isle of Wight, thinking that her skills will benefit the other team more and hoping for her to find a real partner which could be along with her. It seems that she finally started to find some value in teamwork when she faced a powerful Neuroi which overwhelmed her to the point that she needed Commander Kadomaru's help to finish the Neuroi, leading her trying to rely more on others strength while fighting. Personality Laura is referred to as taciturn in the manga by one of her fellow teammates, which is true. When trying to find out about her and where she's from Laura wouldn't answer, staying quiet. She is usually seen alone and not associating with the rest of the group, often only talking when she is spoken to. Laura is also relatively careless and aggressive when it comes to battling with the Neuroi since she believes that the other members of her group are too slow and can't keep up with her pace which has some truth to it since she is referred to the most powerful witch in the group but this changes later on in the manga when they all finally decide to work as a team. Abilities Her ability is called Sense Acceleration (感覚加速, Kankaku Kasoku) and it allows her to improve her perception and thus analyze the attack quicker than normal. It grants her a limited ability to predict the future. She can sense and dodge enemy fire with relative ease and anticipate their movements. However, the ability seems to be focused on the near future and her projections on more complicated issues have been imprecise. Like Eila of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing, she can dodge the enemy’s fire easily, but as it isn't prediction of where the shots will be placed, she has to face the opponent in order to dodge the attack otherwise she cannot avoid it. An example of Laura using this ability is in Katayoku no Majotachi, after she had been transferred to the Isle of Wight Detachment Group when the group was eating and Amelie drops the plates and forks but because of Laura's quick reaction time she was able to catch them before they hit the ground and shattered. She claims that it was a "startle reflex" to Amelie but later on in the manga she reveals to the others of the group that it is an ability of hers, even asking her captain to fire her gun at her and telling her that she will dodge every bullet. Appearances Manga *Katayoku no Majotachi Trivia *Her familiar is the Tyrolean Hound. *Laura is based on Hungarian ace Lajos Tóth, a 28 time victory-scoring fighting ace of the World War II Royal Hungarian Air Force. Gallery Laura Scan.jpg References Category:Strike Witch Category:Isle of Wight Detachment Group Category:Pilot Officers Category:Ostmark